Fan11/Presentations/The Knife
Hello, fellow Fantendo users (and people who do not have a FANDOM account, but manage to stumble across here)! Are you all having a real good time? ...Good! Because not having a good time would be against the law! ...Not really, but you get what I mean. Here we only have three games for this Fan11 showcase, quite less than last time, but seriously, I have a lot of things on my goddamn hands to work on right now. I hope you all can work what I have to present here, and I really hope you all will enjoy this! Judging by the poll results...at least three out of the seven people are hyped for the Fantendo Smash Bros. game, two were hyped for an expanded, improved version of something, and only one are not interested, and another one wanted to see the new...New Super Mario Bros. game. Since this is the case, we are gonna present these games mentioned here in a backwards order, based on how many people voted for them. Day 0 Alright, before we go on presenting the games previewed beforehand, do you guys remember... ...this? Well, this is just one of those X's Super Smash Bros. games (that totally aren't inspired by this game...), a series of author appeal games, not aiming for a realistic roster, realistic stage ideas, and really anything realistic. As you can see, its on hiatus, but I'm not much of a lazy waste of space, so I might come back to this, and give it an overhaul, I guess. Though why am I presenting this? Well... :Cut to black. ---- :The screen fades back to a scene where Sora and Lloyd are facing off with each other on a not-seen-before stage; the interior of a certain temple, before a ball of electricity appears in the background, exploding to reveal a lady with a blue scarf, white clothing, black wraps around her arms and legs, and vines wrapped around her body. :Phosphora teleports into the battlefield in a flash of electricity and wastes no time attacking Sora and Lloyd. She uses a plethora of electric-based attacks in her moveset, as well as using kicking and palm thrust moves. The two fall on the ground, defeated as Phosphora floats nonchalantly next to them, twirling her hand around and producing more electricity. Suddenly, some armadillo bursts through the wall, curled up into a rolling ball and rams into Phosphora, launching her backwards as she recovers in mid-air. The armadillo lands on the ground, standing upright and gets into a fighting stance. :Dillon and Phosphora engage in an intense battle, with Dillon gaining the upper hand for the most part, using claw strikes and rolling attacks to land hits on her. He also uses different types of crystals to hurl at her. Phosphora catches Dillon off guard and sends electricity on his feet, paralyzing him and following it up with lightning-fast attacks to knock him back into a pillar. Dillon gets back up, and goes into Arma-Mode, becoming faster and making his Rolling Attack even stronger, ramming into Phosphora, severely damaging her. She is promptly teleported away, as the temple collapses due to her absence. Dillon wastes no time in trying to escape the collapsing temple alive. Day 1 (April 14-15) ---- :The screen shows the logo above before fading into a shot of Mario and Luigi's house, with Luigi hanging up clothes outside, before zooming into the interior of the house; in living room. Mario is reading a letter that he has in his hands. The letter reads: "Dear Mario, please come to the castle, we are going to have a feast together at my castle's balcony. You can bring your friends as well, and I assure you, nothing bad will happen this time, and I promise you, there will be cake, and it is not a lie this time around." -Yours truly, Princess "Toadstool" Peach. :Normally when Princess Peach invites Mario over to anything, it either ends in Princess Peach being kidnapped or leads Mario into a trap. Mario, however, cannot resist to decline the invite when she mentions the word "cake" at the end, so he rushes outside and brings Luigi with him as well. At Princess Peach's Castle... :The Mario Bros., Blue and Yellow Toad, and Princess Peach are on the balcony, with a lengthy dining table (complete with food on plates, and a platter containing the cake) and five chairs being present as well. The five of them sit down and enjoy the food. Once finished with the food on the table, the princess opens the platter to reveal the cake, which leaves the other four star-eyed. As Mario prepares to enjoy the cake Peach finally decided to give him, familiar faces pop out of the cake one by one. It's Bowser Jr., and the seven Koopalings! Who would've guessed? This surprises the bros. and the Toads, while Princess Peach, or that's who we are supposed to believe, gets out a magic scepter and creates magical restrains on the chairs, trapping the four. "Peach" reveals herself to be . The villains escape on an airship, where the real princess is held hostage in... ---- Now that we got that trailer out of the way, time for present the game of the first day of the showcase! Introducing New Super Mario Bros. V, the new...New Super Mario Bros. game I was talking about before. The "V" on the title makes sense for the most part, since this is the fifth installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series. Anyways, as you may guess, the game is a 2D traditional, platforming Mario game where you can play as Mario, and join with others who can play as either Luigi, Blue Toad, or Yellow Toad. Players traverse differing worlds, completing levels to progress, reaching to a fortress level and a castle level in the middle and end of the world so they can move on to the next world. These are the main playable characters of the game, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. All of them have different stats based on how fast they can pick up/pluck out stuff and carry around heavy stuff and other characters without slowing down, dash forward faster than others, and jump higher than others as well. Mario has balanced stats, Luigi has average power and speed, but high jumping capabilities, Blue Toad is strong and faster, but terrible at jumping, and Yellow Toad is a high jumper, but not as great as Luigi. And here are the first three worlds that are going to be in the game. The first world is a grass-themed world, the second world is desert-themed, and the third world is underwater-themed. On the header of each world displays the tower boss and castle boss of the world. The tower bosses, in order of each world displayed, are Boom-Boom, King Whomp, and Pom-Pom. The castle bosses, in order of each world displayed, are Iggy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., and Lemmy Koopa. Last but not least, two new power-ups that are introduced in this game (but one came from another fangame), and two power-ups that never appeared in any other game after their debut game. The Biddybud Suit gives the user a winged Biddybud-like suit the ability to hover, and have three Para-Biddybuds near them, which he can throw at enemies to defeat them, and use them as a platform. There is a downside to this, however, as they are unable to Ground-Pound, flight is limited, and after throwing the Para-Biddybuds, they will have to be called back. The Super Carrot, a power-up that returns after years of absence since its debut in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, gives the user bunny ears that can be used to decrease their falling speed for some time before the falling speed increases. The Frog Suit, returning from Super Mario Bros. 3, is used to enhance your swimming and jumping capabilities. Finally, the Paper Mushroom turns the user into a paper cutout version of themselves, which gives them the ability to turn into a paper airplane and fly through the air, turn into a paper tube and roll through small spaces, have a slightly higher jump, and a slower falling speed. And that's all we have to show you! See you tomorrow for the start of the next day of the showcase! Day 2 (April 16-17) If you have seen my Kirby game (and as of this showcase, one of my largest articles on Fantendo), Kirby Twinkle Terror, you may have seen that there was a little sub-game included in the game. That sub-game being... ...Robobot Rampage. In that sub-game, players, human or computer controlled, could take control of four Kirbys that battle it out on a 16x16 arena stage inside their own Robobot Armor, collecting Copy Essences and other items to help them in knocking others off the stage, similar to Super Smash Bros. in a way. Just like Kirby Fighters and Team Kirby Clash, it will be getting an expanded and improved version of itself... ---- :The logo shows up before the screen fades to two, different colored Kirbys facing against each other inside their own respective colored Robobot Armor on a grassy-land, before a Dimensional Mirror abruptly appears in the middle of the arena. Emerging from the mirror is Shadow Kirby in his own Robobot Armor. Shadow Kirby can be played in Robobot Rampage Deluxe! ...as an secret alternate costume. :We then get some footage of one player playing as Shadow Kirby (as one of the alternate sprays for Kirby), and the others as other-colored Kirbys on some familiar stages in this order: Flora Fields, Dune Desert, Dee Train Tracks, and King Dedede's Arena. Upon reaching King Dedede's Arena, only one Kirby is spawned, and a short cutscene plays out where King Dedede, inside the HR-D3 mech, emerges. You can also face bosses in this expanded and improved version of the sub-game in Arcade Mode! :King Dedede has a health bar displayed at the bottom-right handed side of the screen, and Kirby faces him on the stage he appeared in. In his mech, King Dedede attacks by firing missiles, sending out a stream of flames in front of him, and droping bombs. Once defeated, the mech explodes, launching the oversized penguin into the sky and back down on the arena, scorched and burned. Not only that, you can customize your Robobot Armor to suit your liking! :Some footage of customizing the Robobot Armor is shown, where you can change its color scheme and add some stickers onto it. You can even choose which Copy Ability you want to use for your Robobot Armor, unlike in the original, where you need to collect Copy Essences for it, and similar to Kirby Fighters (Deluxe). Other new features include the following: *Bug, glitch and exploit fixes. *More copy abilities available to select. *More items. *More stages. *An improved and expanded Arcade, Free-Play, and Survival Mode. *And a different final boss... :Upon the last feature showing up, a glimpse of the final boss of this game is shown in the shadows on an unknown arena. Day 3 (April 18) :The last presentation starts up with trophies of many Fantendoverse characters on a desk, including some lesser-known ones in the mix too. Some footsteps are heard and a person walks in, looking at the trophies. "We've come a long time on Fantendo. It has been eleven years here, some old ones left, some new ones arrived. While it did have its moments, the community still, and will, lives on." :He then points to the following character trophies: "From characters like Unten, PalmMan, Leah Needlenam, Strafe Lockborn, Rachel Harel, Sakeena Metals, and many more, the list just goes on and on. Not to mention the alternate Fantendoverses' characters, and others that either have been forgotten, or not in the Fantendoverse at all, it just goes on, for 10+ years!" ... "I myself joined Fantendo back in 2015, where I...was an absolute trainwreck. I was toxic. The quality of my articles were subpar at best. The following year, I retired from Fantendo because of this for the most part. ...The following year I came back with this new identity. I improved, both in behavior and article quality. But enough about me, and the community as a whole. Let's get on to the third and final day of this showcase...and on to the last game I have for you all..." ---- :Nycho Invalidez slides into the shot of the logo. We are...Fantendo Smash Bros.! :Boos ensue, and popcorn is thrown at him. He has a sad facial expression and leaves the screen, looking depressed. ---- :The presentation starts up with Unten, Zerita, Rachel Harel, and Netnu in their classic designs. "You've grown over the years." :The four suddenly start to switch from the designs they have taken over the years of Fantendo. "A little too much, I might add. It is not a bad thing, change happens." :They stop at their modern designs. "You've done a lot as well. Made friends, faced against many enemies, and all of that." :Lots of other Fantendoverse characters appear, heroes and villains alike. "Some of you all have been in your own games, while others only appeared in crossovers, not having a game or franchise to be in." :Many games taking place in the Fantendoverse are scrolled through. "One of those crossovers is Fantendo Smash Bros., a series of fighting games based on the Super Smash Bros. series. There are many games for this series, far greater than any other crossover series as far as I can tell. I've decided to do my non-canonical take on that series. I mean I've gotta celebrate the eleventh anniversary of Fantendo by making a Fantendo game." "So, why not make a Fantendo Smash Bros. game?" ... "Starting from April 21, 2018, sign-ups will begin. You can submit anything you like (the game's non-canonical anyways)! Just note you cannot make any , nor submit any recolored characters with no other added features. So, stay tuned I guess." (time skip to April 21, 2018) "Sign-ups begin now. Click here to see the blog." ---- oh boy is it finally through with...? Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:OwtheEdgehog Category:Presentations